Ice Cream!
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Haldir takes a young Arwen to an ice cream shop! AU just to let you know.


Author's note: I don't own anything

Summary: Haldir takes a young Arwen to the ice cream shop

Haldir, the elf, was taking a break from his usual duties as a guard. He was walking around the forest, and he ran into Arwen, Galadriel's grand-daughter. "Arwen!" he exclaimed.

"Hiya Haldir!" pipped the young little six year old Arwen.

"ARWEN!" called her father.

Elrond appeared not too long after Arwen. "You run so fast for a little one!" Elrond gasped.

Little Arwen giggled flashing her teeth. "My you have grown Arwen!" Haldir commented as Arwen pounced on his leg.

"You're pretty!" she giggled as she tried to climb up his back.

"Come now Arwen, get off Haldir," her father scolded.

"What brings you to Lothlorien?"

"Arwen wanted to visit her grandmother and to visit that new ice cream shop," Elrond rolled his eyes.

"Oh how wonderful!" exclaimed Haldir, "Unfortunately, Galadriel and Celeborn are in a meeting with Legolas, so little Arwen is going to have to wait to see her."

"Daddy, I want ice cream," Arwen whined.

Elrond sighed heavily. "Haldir, do you think you could take her to get some ice cream? I can hear Galadriel talking to me in my head and she is scolding me for not telling her we would be coming. I need to ease her troubled mind."

"Okay Elrond! Not a problem."

Elrond gave Arwen some money. "Now promise me that you will behave yourself little one."

"Okay," she whispered staring at her father.

Elrond kissed her cheek and walked away. "Make sure she doesn't have strawberry ice cream, she's allergic to it!" he called back to them.

Arwen grabbed Haldir by the hand and literally was dragging him to the ice cream place. "I want strawberry! I want strawberry!" she cheered.

"Arwen…you can't…have….strawberry!" Haldir gasped.

"Why not?" she stopped running.

"Because you will get sick!" he explained.

Finally after being dragged for ten minutes they reached the ice cream place. Haldir chuckled when he saw one of his brothers working behind the counter. "Rumil!" Haldir laughed.

"Oh, Hi Haldir," he grinned, "Hello Arwen!"

She giggled and waved. "What are you doing here?" asked Haldir.

"Part time job when I'm not at the post watching," Rumil replied wiping off the ice cream scooper.

"What's a job?" asked Arwen.

"Something you do to make money," Haldir told Arwen.

"Do I have a job?" asked Arwen.

"No you don't."

"Do I need a job?"

"No you don't!"

"Then why do you two have jobs?"

"Just the way the world works!"

Arwen turned to face Rumil. "Are you ready to order?" asked Rumil.

"Yes," she smiled, "I would like five scoops of strawberry ice cream!"

"Arwen you can't have that! You're allergic!"

"Fine! Four scoops of Vanilla and one scoop of chocolate in a waffle bowl please!"

Rumil's eyes widened, "Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Yes, and I would also like some hot fudge, sprinkles, animal crackers, and whipped cream, and some nuts."

Rumil and Haldir's eyes widened even more. "Are you sure about that Arwen!?!" Haldir worried.

"Yes!" she said as she began to run around the ice cream shop.

Rumil prepared her order as Arwen ran around curiously. She found some ice cream cakes and she demanded that Haldir open the package so she could see it. "But I can't see it!" she whined.

Haldir looked at Rumil as he said, "You open it, you have to buy it."

"Says who?" Arwen piped up.

"Says your Grandmother Galadriel."

Rumil rubbed his head and whispered to the sky, "Fine then!"

Haldir looked at his brother, "What is it?"

"Galadriel said she could have the cake and ice cream for free seeing as how this is her grand daughter!"

Arwen giggled as Haldir opened the ice cream cake. On the cake was a chocolate ice cream with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles. Arwen punched the cake and licked the chocolatey deliciousness from her fist. "That was delicious!" she cheered as she punched the cake more and more.

"Arwen! Stop!" commanded Haldir.

"Never!" she laughed as she was getting ice cream cake all over the place.

"ARWEN!" he tried to stop her.

She had ice cream cake all over her face, hair, and clothes. Elrond was going to be mad. "Ice cream is ready!" chirped Rumil as he brought it around.

He stopped when he saw Arwen and tried not to laugh. "Haldir, what did you get yourself into?" Rumil questioned.

Haldir wiped some of the ice cream cake off of his uniform. "I have no idea!" he answered painfully.

Arwen was so excited about her ice cream that she began to eat it way too fast! "Arwen slow down!" Haldir catiously reminded her.

She didn't listen as she continued to shovel the ice cream into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. "Arwen!" he scolded her.

She spit out the ice cream at him and laughed. "Arwen! That's enough!" Haldir yelled.

The entire ice cream shop stared. Arwen froze and then started to wail. "Haldir's a meanie!" she cried over and over as her ice cream melted.

"I'm sorry Arwen!" he tried to apologize, but she kept crying louder and louder.

"HALDIR! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Galadriel burst into the shop.

Arwen stopped crying when she saw her grandmother. "Yay! Grams is here!" Arwen went to hug her grandmother getting ice cream all over the Queen.

"You're a little messy dear. I'll have one of my servants clean you up," Galadriel smiled.

Arwen was led away by one of Galadriel's servants and Galadriel turned to face Haldir. "Clean this mess up! At once! Don't make me come back here! And never make anyone in my family cry again Haldir, or else! You're FIRED!"

SLAM.

Rumil chuckled as he handed his brother a mop, soapy water, a spoon, and a fork. "Have fun!"

Haldir grumbled underneath his breath about how this wasn't very fair. "Tough!" he heard Galadriel inside of his head.

The ice cream shop was clean and Haldir was happy. He found Arwen with her father. "What do you have to say to Haldir Arwen?"

"Thank you Haldir," she smiled and hugged his foot.

He smiled down at the Princess. "You're welcome."


End file.
